


absoluta pulsis voluptatem

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [17]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Chastity, Co-Topping, Cock Cages, Collars, Cuddling, D/s, Domspace, Gags, Going Home Together, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Humiliation kink, Inspection, Intimacy, Kneeling, Locked up, M/M, Manhandling, Obedience, Orders, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Pain Kink, Possession, Public Kink, Rough Sex, Scolding, Scratching, Silence, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Touch, Verbal Humiliation, being used, keyholders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: After Greg and Ed had sent him home with a bandana tied around his cock, Alex found himself wearing his little cock cage, at her request, of course, under strict instruction to give a copy of the key to Greg to use Alex as he desires.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	absoluta pulsis voluptatem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Don’t You Shut Your Dirty Mouth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563628) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> Taskmaster fic for Taskmaster day! :D
> 
> Follows on from 'Why Don't You Shut Your Dirty Mouth?', which I'd always meant to write a follow-up to, but couldn't think of anything that worked until I rewatched s9e3 and got inspired. :D?
> 
> Also if the Latin's wrong, for once I can blame Alex for that, so. XD Go yell at him. :P

To be fair, Alex was already worked up from the intimate conversation they'd had in the third episode, so it wasn't like he needed much encouragement when Greg grabbed his arm as they were leaving and pulled him along with him, intent on not letting him out of his sight. The fact that Greg hadn't changed out of his suit told him all he needed to know.

"Honestly, the amount of attention you've been trying to get all day has been ridiculous, Alex. Is this because your wife was here earlier? Got all needy and desperate, did you?" Greg said, glancing back at him.

"Oh, well, I- sorry, I didn't realise I was-" Alex started.

"Shut it, Alex. You want a fuck that badly? Fine. But don't expect me to be gentle. I'm not in the mood," Greg said.

Alex had no time to reply before Greg pulled him forward and pushed him against his car, leaning over him. There was a fierce kiss, and a hand stroking him roughly through his jeans, and by the look on Greg's face, he'd definitely felt the cage Alex had been wearing all day in the hopes that he might notice. 

"Well, someone's been naughty. What'd you do to get locked up?" Greg said, smirking with the sort of smug superiority he always had when he knew he had found another way to humiliate Alex. 

"She- she said I had to be today. And-and she gave me the keys earlier. Or, well, maybe a copy of them, I don't know, really. She's the keyholder, after all. Not my responsibility. Said you should have one too," Alex said, a hand fumbling in a pocket, trying to find the key. He found it in another pocket and pulled it out, offering it to Greg.

Greg's expression turned as evil as Alex expected it would at that news as he took the key and held it possessively in his hand. "Oh, do I now get to own that pathetic little cock as well? That is very generous of her. You must thank her for me when you get home."

Alex lowered his head a little. "Yes, you now own me too. And I will definitely thank her on your behalf."

Greg grasped his chin and lifted his head up so Alex couldn't avoid looking at him. "Well then, I guess I'd better take my new toy for a ride."

"Yes, sir, I think you should," Alex said just before Greg kissed him hard again and shoved him against the car. 

* * *

Greg might have had his hand over Alex's cock the entire journey home, offering idle chit-chat to stop Alex getting too excited, asking him questions that Alex had to answer just to keep his mind focused. This wasn't too difficult as Alex was pretty good at controlling himself by now, but Greg was an awful tease, and he was still recovering from what Greg and Ed had done to him yesterday, sending him home with a bandana tied around his cock. 

And that was before he allowed himself to remember that Rachel had seen him kneeling for Greg earlier in the evening, during a brief interlude, and his cheeks began to feel hot at the memory of that moment, and how good, and embarrassed he'd felt, knowing she was seeing that. After all, it was one thing to know he did that with Greg, but another thing entirely to watch him do it in person. 

This series was definitely taking their relationship to a whole new level, now that Greg had a key as well. They had, of course, discussed this possibility at length for over a year, but Alex hadn't expected it would ever happen. He didn't think Greg would want to formalise things like that and take on that extra responsibility for him, and he was scared it was taking things too far, but that wasn't the primary emotion he was feeling at that moment. No, right now, he was feeling calm and happy. Greg had the keys now too. Somehow, that felt right. 

Greg slapped his cock then, breaking Alex out of his thoughts. "Oi, you little shit, I asked you a question. Pay attention, will you?"

"Oh, sorry, sir, won't happen again," Alex apologised, not sure at all what Greg had been talking about. He'd sort of got lost after he brought up something about a bear crossing a park or something weird like that. 

"Guess I won't be unlocking that little thing of yours then, if you're not going to listen to me," Greg said.

"If that's your desire, sir," Alex said, bowing his head a little. 

Alex could absolutely feel the glare Greg was giving him as he slapped his head in irritation. If he didn't enjoy this kind of treatment as much as he did, perhaps he'd have said something, but he knew he'd been suitably disobedient, and his master had every right to punish him like this. 

"Fuckwit," Greg muttered, seemingly intent on ignoring him now, even though his hand was still on his cock. 

"Sorry, sir," Alex murmured, keeping his eyes averted. 

* * *

"Hands and knees. You know where. Get ready for me," Greg said as he shut the door behind him. 

Alex fell to his hands and knees immediately, understanding his orders. He crawled into Greg's room, keeping his eyes on the floor, stopping at the foot of his bed. There, he undressed and left his clothes to the side before he put his collar on and knelt in place by the bed, waiting for Greg to join him.

Greg was definitely going to make him wait, Alex knew that very well. It just gave him time to stew, and his body got absolutely wired because only one thing happened when he was naked in Greg's room, and he was so very ready for it. His cock cage felt far, far too small tonight. 

He heard Greg pottering around in the kitchen, presumably, given that he heard the kettle flick on and some fridge rummaging. Completely ordinary and boring sounds in any other context, of course, when Alex wasn't waiting for his master to come and fuck him senseless. 

The state of his cock - and Greg's possession of the keys - made things feel very different though. He'd been in chastity with him before, of course, if Greg wanted him while Rachel was still punishing him, but Greg had no capacity to free him if he desired. Alex just didn't come. But now Greg had the keys too, and the power he now had over him made him shiver in the best possible way. 

His mind drifted to earlier in the evening, when Rachel had first found him and dragged him off while Greg entertained the kids. He never expected she would be the one pulling him into a dark corner to kiss him before she pressed the keys into his hand. 

"Time you were owned completely, I think. Give those to Greg. You're his tonight, though you're mine right now," she'd said as she slipped a hand down between his legs to feel his cage. "Good boy."

"Thank you, mistress," Alex had murmured before she pulled away. 

And that had been it, until he was kneeling at Greg's feet, while she stood nearby, watching, seeing this in person for the first time. He kept quiet, listening to them teasing him about what she wanted Greg to do to him tonight, in between kissing each other. Alex dared not look at them, not even when Greg slipped a hand up her skirt and she moaned softly, begging for him to touch her. 

Alex was grateful it didn't last much longer than that. He needed to calm himself down before the next recording, and had to make himself presentable again. But all that seemed like another time, something that happened last night, or last weekend, not a few hours ago. His knees were getting a little sore, but he could hear approaching footsteps and perhaps he was about to get a little relief. 

That relief came with a smack to the back of his head and Greg yanking at his collar. "Up, you little shit," Greg snarled.

Alex yielded immediately, crawling up on the bed as requested as Greg essentially manhandled him into the position he wanted him in, spreading his cheeks roughly. 

"I think I'll have more fun denying you tonight, given how distracted you've been. Not sure why I'd want to own that godawful tiny cock of yours either but I guess keeping it locked up is all it's good for, right?" Greg said as he probed a couple of fingers inside him, making Alex squirm.

"Y-yes, master, that's all it's good for," Alex said, Greg's tone absolutely perfect at getting him in the right mindset for this. God, he adored Greg being rough with him. 

"Pathetic little boy. At least your hole still feels good. Useful for something at least," Greg said as he pushed his cock inside him, hands grabbing Alex's hips hard, nails digging into his skin. "I want no sound from you either, boy. I've had enough of your voice for tonight. Just stay there and let me take what I need from you. And if you come, god help me I will thrash you so hard you won't be able to walk, understood?" 

"Yes, master, understood," Alex said, and then shut the fuck up. He knew when Greg was willing to accept a bit of chatter, and tonight was definitely not one of those nights. 

Alex braced himself on the bed, biting his bottom lip as Greg thrust hard into him, his cock cage moving with it and causing him an extra level of pain. Alex loved it when Greg used him like this. He didn't have to do anything but stay still and let Greg take what he needed from him. His pleasure was never a priority, and that was fine with him. He got pleasure enough from this. 

He wished Greg would give him some humiliation. He loved it when Greg was mean to him as he fucked him. But Greg didn't seem interested in giving him any of that. He just kept thrusting into him, harder, rougher, grasping him with little care or affection, unwilling to give Alex anything at all apart from some scratches.

Perhaps, if this was another night, not after a taping, maybe Greg might have tied him up too. Alex missed that extra feeling of helplessness. But sometimes Greg just didn't have the patience for it, so this was as good as it got. 

Not that Alex was capable of much thought by now. He was too deep into subspace to think about anything other than be aware of what his body was experiencing, and the sounds Greg was making. That was all he was focused on. Greg liked to think it was hard for Alex to control himself and his orgasm in this sort of moment, but it wasn't difficult once Alex was subby enough to focus solely on Greg's pleasure. After that, it didn't matter. His cock wouldn't get excited. He'd been trained too well. 

What was hard was when Greg grabbed him around his chest and lifted him up to get a different angle, thrusting hard into him as he slinked a hand up to cover his mouth. Now Alex felt helpless, but wonderfully so, simply letting Greg pound into him, breathing hard into his ear. 

"This is all you're fucking good for, you know that?" Greg hissed against his neck. "Just slightly better than doing it all myself. Fucking-"

Greg paused, fucked him harder, then pushed him back down onto the bed, making Alex lie flat on his stomach as he put all his weight on him as he pushed inside and kept on going, giving him no time to react to the verbal humiliation. Now Alex definitely felt completely helpless, unable to do anything except let Greg keep going until he was done. And Greg was definitely just pinning him down with his body, and with his hands, making sure Alex did nothing at all. 

Greg might have grasped his hair and pulled it as he came, and Alex had to bite his tongue and not make a sound as the pain rippled through his scalp, hanging on until Greg was done with him. Alex was sure he'd never get tired of that feeling, of the way Greg held him so close as he came, his voice so thick with desire and a little vulnerability, allowing Alex to if not see him, then hear him like this, taking pleasure from his body to sate himself. Alex loved that so much. 

Greg got off him with little ceremony once he was done, slapping Alex's thigh as he went. "Fuck off and clean yourself up, will you? I can't stand the sight of you right now, you nasty little boy."

Alex turned and looked back at him over his shoulders, but said nothing. He simply nodded in acknowledgement, grabbed his clothes, and quickly headed off to shower. 

* * *

Alex finally felt like he could breathe and take in everything that had happened. They both needed that space apart after a rough fuck like that. Greg needed to get out of the Taskmaster's head, and Alex needed a moment to come back up. Then they were fine when they came back together. 

Alex didn't know what Greg usually did during this time. For Alex, a shower was more than enough to clean him up and get him back to normal. He often lingered in a way he didn't usually, giving himself time to check in with his body, and his head, and sometimes, to just let the water flow over him endlessly for a while. 

That's what he was doing tonight, just standing under the water, thinking of nothing. At least, until he heard Greg behind him, and his voice startled him, and not just because he sounded more like himself.

"Mind if I join you?" 

"It's your shower, Greg," Alex said, stepping aside to let him in. It was just big enough for them both, which Alex didn't mind at all. 

Greg's hands were immediately on Alex's cock, and it took a moment to realise what Greg was doing as he unlocked the cage and slipped it off, reaching out to leave it by the basin.

"That's better. I think you've had that on long enough today, don't you?" Greg said, his voice all soft honey sweetness that made Alex shiver as his hand slowly stroked his cock. 

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Alex managed to say. This definitely didn't happen. Greg would never normally bother him mid-shower. He'd wait with a cup of tea until Alex joined him. "Sir, you don't have to do this. I'm okay, I don't need to come, I'm alright."

"Nonsense. You know very well I don't like sending you home without being sweet to you first. I don't want you feeling like I hate you because I sent you off in a huff," Greg said. 

"I know, sir, but I don't-" 

Greg kissed him then, and Alex froze, not expecting it. "Then let me work. I am your master, after all, am I not?" 

"Yes, sir, you are my master," Alex said.

"Yes, I am. Now shut up and take it, Alex," Greg said, pinning him back against the wall. 

"O-oh, okay, yes, master," Alex said, surrendering to Greg's hands and his mouth as he kissed him again.

It didn't take long, much as Greg was clearly trying not to rush. But then he did sink to his knees and take Alex's cock into his mouth, and Alex just could not hang on after that, unable to resist the way Greg was sucking him off. Now that was definitely a rare treat. He'd expected Greg would simply use his hands, but no! He clearly thought he deserved his mouth, and Alex simply melted into his arms after that, letting Greg hold him under the water and kiss him softly.

* * *

Greg insisted on driving him home, which Alex wasn't about to complain about. It just meant more time with him alone. Greg had put him back in his cage, and told him not to take it off until he'd thanked his wife for giving Greg the keys. That seemed fair enough to Alex. Though of course she might very well be asleep when he got home so he might need to sleep in it and he didn't actually know when he'd get a chance to thank her in private, so he might be stuck in this cage for a while yet. Not that he minded, of course. It seemed only right for his little cock to be locked away and unused, taken out and played with only at the whim of his masters. 

He smiled then, gazing out the window, feeling Greg's possessive hand on his thigh. It hadn't moved since they started driving, and Alex loved that sort of intimacy. It was just the right kind of touch. 

"Bring Rachel over once we've wrapped, yeah? I think it's time you knelt for us both, don't you?" Greg said.

Alex looked at him and straightened at that thought. He had entertained that idea before, of course, but never felt like Greg would ever want that. It might complicate their thing, and Alex was fine keeping it separate. 

"If you say so, master," Alex said, unsure what else to say. 

"I do say, boy. Got a few surprises for you if you're a very good boy for the rest of the week, yeah?" Greg said.

"Surprises for me? Really? I hope they're good ones, master," Alex said, trying not to get too subby. 

"Well, they're definitely good for me. You'll have to wait and find out if they're good for you too, won't you?" Greg said.

"Yes, master, of course," Alex said, bowing his head and staring at his feet. 

Greg shifted his hand between Alex's legs and rubbed his cock again. "Actually, now that I think about it, keep that cage on until wrap. That ought to keep you in check."

"Yes, master, thank you, master," Alex said, unsurprised by the command.

"And I want you kneeling in my dressing room before each taping so I know for sure you're still wearing it, alright?" Greg said.

"Yes, master," Alex said, already feeling his cheeks grow a little hot at the thought of humiliating himself like that in front of him.

* * *

Greg absolutely pulled him into a tight hug before he let him go, making him promise to be good. Alex, because he couldn't help it, kissed his hands in deference and love before he let him go, watching Greg drive off into the night. 

Alex took a moment to shake off any residual submissiveness, not wanting to bring that into the house. With a sigh, he let himself in as quietly as he could, and headed upstairs to bed, falling asleep faster than he anticipated, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
